policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
Police Jesus: United Defenders
Police Jesus: United Defenders is a video game for Microsoft Windows, created before the Police Jesus: Rebooted's premiere on the television. In this game, the mission of Team Villalba is to save the princess in the Queen's Castle, we will defeat the villains of Mathtropolis that cause problems in the city, Jack the bad guy , the 3 princes of the queen and the queen herself. to finish this game once, already. History 4 years ago, Police Jesus decided to leave his team in 2015 and went to the Pokémon World on vacation to never return to Earth, which caused the Demon Queen to kidnap the Princess and turn the Prince into a demon, but after About 4 years, he returned to reform Team Villalba to save her. Requirements to run the game Minimum requirements: #'OS': Windows XP, Windows Vista and Windows 7 #'Graphic card': an Intel Core ™ i9 Ninth Generation #'RAM': 1 GB of RAM #'Hard Disk Space': 512 MB of disk space or higher Recommended Requirements: #'OS': Windows 8 and Windows 10 #'Graphic card': a Nvidia Tegra X2 #'RAM': 8 GB of RAM #'Hard Disk Space': 16 GB of disk space or higher Playable Characters Category A *'Demon Prince': he can attack his enemies with his claws, if he plays a moon medal when he is Big Demon, he will get the ability to manipulate the wind to make green tornadoes, he was Demon King when he touches that moon medal, he can also ride in the enemies when they are turning, he has a system of vitality that does end, he dies, he can fill up collecting apples and golden apples, which fill full with Demon, but he should not touch a skull medal, because otherwise he will become a Little Demon and a apple of the vitality system subtracts from just one. *'Luigi': he can trample on enemies, he does touch a Fire Flower, he will get the ability to throw fire, he should not touch a poisonous mushroom, because if it is not small and he touches it again he will die. *'Dark Link': he can attack with his sword, if he gets another red ring, his sword will get the ability to throw beam in any direction towards the enemies, if he gets a bomb, he can put a bomb to kill the enemies, if he gets an arrow, he can throw arrows to the enemy, you can get a very strong sword, a bow and you can also get extra things like a bag of bombs and a thing to save arrows. *'Dark Samus': she can use her basic attack, she gets the Screw Attack, she can attack the enemies while she jumps, she gets the Varia Suit, she can be immune to the Fire Bars, if she gets the Ice Beam, she will get the ability to throw ice beams at the enemies and you can freeze them or if you get the Wave Beam, you will get the ability to throw wave beams at the enemies and get an extra thing, the Missile Expansion. *'Simon Belmont': he can attack with his whip, he gets an improved version of his whip, he can light up in colors, he can get, Blessed Water, a Boomerang Cross, a dagger, a clock to stop time and some axes, also get 2 objects called II and III. *'Richter Belmont': the same as Simon Belmont, only he can get a whip of fire. *'Kunio': the same as Simon Belmont, only he can attack with a wooden stick and he can get a metal stick, he can get a chain to attack strongly, he can also get dynamite, a Thin Boomerang Ring, a packet, same clock to stop the time and a few garbage cans, you can get the same 2 objects called II and III. *'Fire Man': he can attack like Megaman using his basic attack, he can get powers like, Pharaoh Shot, Charge Kick, Super Arm, Bubble Shield, Hard Knuckle, Energy Balancer, Fire Wall, Buzz Saw, except that those powers are fire. *'Mega Man': he doesn't have the original Megaman sprites but he has a few sprites of him without the helmet, next to the Mega Man 9's Robot Masters powers, nothing more? *'Ice Man': the same as Fire Man, only that the powers mentioned in Fire Man, are ice and can freeze enemies, if you press and hold the '' Z '' key and then stop holding the '' Z '' key to launch your charged basic attack to freeze an enemy. *'Proto Man': he can protect himself from shooting with his shield, he can carry the Proto Strike with his Proto-Buster, a powerful attack and he can use the powers of the Mega Man 5's Robot Masters. *'Roll': like Megaman, but with the powers of Mega Man 8's Robot Masters. The special thing is that the Roll-Buster attacks Marvel vs. Capcom style. *'Rokko Chan': the same as Mega Man, only that the powers mentioned in Fire Man are from his game and he can not load his basic attack by pressing or holding the '' Z '' key, he can not sneak running under a block, he can jump high running and then jumping. *'Bass': he can shoot in any direction and make the double jump, he can get the powers like, Pharaoh Shot, Charge Kick, Super Arm, Bubble Shield, Hard Knuckle, Energy Balancer, Fire Wall, Buzz Saw, can jump high like Rokko Chan , running and then jumping, just like Rokko Chan, can not squeeze out from under a block running like Fire Man, Mega Man, Ice Man, Proto Man and Roll. *'Dr. Wily': it's the same as Bass, only that his powers are from his first robot masters inventions, from the second Megaman. *'Mr. X': the same as Bass, only that his powers are from his robot masters. *'Dr. Cossack': the same as Bass, only he has the power of his robot masters invented and like Dr. Wily and Mr. X, is armed with a high-tech gun. *'Gemini Man': the same as Bass, only his powers with laser blue plasma and can shoot fiery plasma beams in his basic attack. *'RD-008': he can shoot with his submachine gun, he can obtain powers in his submachine gun like, Laser, Flare, Shotgun, Machine Gun, you can also obtain 2 objects to make his shots fast. *'RC-011': the same as RD-008, only it's blue, nothing more. *'Haggle Man': He can throw a ninja star if he is far from an enemy and if he is about an enemy, he can kill him with his katana, another skill that makes him very different with respect to the third game of Robot Ninja Haggle Man, is that he can climb walls like Ryu Hayabusa in Ninja Gaiden, you can get a replacement for your ninja stars, like a ninja boomerang, some 4 ninja stars that go up and a 4 that go down. *'Sophia J-7': this vehicle can throw flames at enemies, walk the walls and roofs, hover in the air and submerge in the water, Roddy can get out of the vehicle whenever he wants and everywhere, he can also launch missiles, whether a Triple Missile or a Guided Missile. *'Tetrimino': the same as Sophia J-7, only that is made of blocks of Tetris, Tetrominos, is driven by a person with Tetromino head, their missiles and flames are made of Tetrominos, nothing else. Category B *'Alex': the same as Simon Belmont, only that he has the same weapons as Kunio. *'Trevor Belmont': it's what Simon Belmont, only that his family is a member, the Belmonts. *'Christopher Belmont': it's what Simon Belmont, just that his family is a member, the Belmonts. *'Soleiyu Belmont': is the same as Simon Belmont, only he is a Japanese member of his family, the Belmonts. *'Sonia Belmont': it's what Simon Belmont, only that his family is a female member, the Belmonts. *'Shadow': the supposed ninja who disappeared in the day, now returned, is the same as Haggle Man, only that he has an exclusive power of him, the smoke balls and marks the place of the level with a flag, can teleport to Shadow to the place where the flag using its smoke balls, you can mark a specific place on the level with one of its red flags with the '' C '' key and if you want to generate a smoke ball to teleport to the place where you marked the red flag on the level with the '' S '' key. *'Samus Aran': Come back, sexy Samus! We thought you were fired? *'Axl': as it is not a 3D game, Axl cannot move diagonally as it did in Mega Man X7 and Mega Man X8, all because those are 3D games. But since this is a 2D game, Axl can only be moved from left to right (walking) and from top to bottom (climbing a ladder). It is similar to Bass because it can shoot in any direction, with its Copy Shot, it can mimic its enemy, usually the same size. In some cases they can become some of the bosses, usually of the same size. *'Vile': Vile returned as a playable character in United Defenders. It has an automatic machine gun on its back, it can make it easier for you to pass the most difficult levels of the game. Commonly, he will use the powers of the Mega Man X's Mavericks. Levels World 1 (Mathtropolis) Level 1 (Avenue) Although it seems, the first level is very long and extensive, this because the goal is at the entrances of the Mathtropolis's sewers and is a long way to get there. There are also cars on the avenue driving north or south that can hurt you, you can destroy them to move forward. Level 2 (Sewers) Enemies